A ballad for you
by Erik Altman
Summary: Si Ittoki empieza a componer una canción por su cuenta, no molesta a Tokiya para que le ayude aunque sea a concentrarse para escribirla, y solo toca a escondidas del segundo, es porque algo grave ocurre o una terrible y espantosa canción torturará los oídos de la escuela pronto. Tokiya se ve obligado a hacer algunos arreglos a la canción escrita de corazón para...


**Título: **A ballad for you.

**Personajes: **Otoya Ittoki, Ichinose Tokiya y Haruka Nanami (mencionada).

**Pareja(s): **Tokitoki (Tokiya/Ittoki).

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Porno gay explicito y detallado brevemente, cursiladas a borbotones para crear raincorns por millones. Fujoshis de corazón y vaginas alterables, absteneos, el autor de este fic no se hace cargo de posibles ataques al corazón y de fangirleos ocasionales.

**Resumen:** Si Ittoki empieza a componer una canción por su cuenta, no molesta a Tokiya para que le ayude aunque sea a concentrarse para escribirla, y solo toca a escondidas del segundo, es porque algo grave ocurre o una terrible y espantosa canción torturará los oídos de la escuela pronto. Como compañero de cuarto, Tokiya se ve obligado a hacer algunos arreglos a la canción escrita de corazón para...

**Palabras: **2566.

* * *

Tokiya se removió inquieto en su cama, incapaz de reconciliar el sueño que había tenido y que un sonido, para nada molesto, le había arrebatado de golpe. La melodía era dulce y la voz suave y llena de emoción, entonando con infinita ternura cada una de las palabras que de entre sus labios surgían, sin desentonar en ninguna ni un solo segundo. Al principio había pensado que sería el sonido de algún otro cuarto, pero al encontrarse prácticamente despierto del todo pudo apreciar que venía de la misma habitación en la que se encontraba. Lo que significaba que Ittoki, su compañero de cuarto, se había propuesto componer una balada. Algo muy inusual en él si tenía en cuenta de que no había vuelto a molestarle alrededor de como inspirarse en los días anteriores.

Abrumado por la ola de sueño y pereza, inusual en él, la cual no le dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos del todo, que le recorrió el cuerpo se removió para cambiar de pose en la cama, quedando de espaldas a la pared y frente a Ittoki, quién se encontraba apoyado en el cabecero de la cama mientras tocaba la guitarra que tenía en el regazo, moviendo lentamente los acordes para crear aquella suave melodía acompañada de su voz. Jadeó quejumbroso en cuanto logró que la pereza de saltarse dos horas de sueño que realmente necesitaba y giró la cabeza para frotarla ligeramente en la almohada, logrando que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que se encontraba despierto.

La dulce canción se quebró en el aire y las cuerdas de la guitarra vibraron levemente por unas milésimas después de que tocara la última nota. Otoya Ittoki giró inmediatamente la vista hacía la cama de su compañero de cuarto y se olvidó de seguir tocando, preocupando por si le había despertado después de que llegara tan tarde en la noche por ese trabajo a medio tiempo que tenía y que nunca le había contestado en qué consistía y del que solo sabía que le ocupaba bastante tiempo al peliazul y que le hacía pasar bastantes noches fuera.

-¿Estás despierto?-preguntó, sintiéndose levemente mal por ello.

Tokiya cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir antes de mirar al otro aún tumbado, observando su cara de preocupación y sonriendo levemente en su interior. Por muy crío que a veces pudiera ser el menor, no dejaba de ser un trozo de pan que sentía empatía por todo el mundo. Asintió con la cabeza a riesgo de alborotar más sus cabellos con la fricción de la almohada y después relajó su cuerpo para respirar profundamente, evitando un bostezo indecoroso.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería despertarte, Tokiya! ¡Yo...!-empezó a disculparse él, mostrando aquella cara que no le gustaba ver en el otro, la que indicaba que se encontraba totalmente arrepentido de algo cuando no había hecho nada para estarlo. El Ittoki preocupado era algo adorable, el sobrepreocupado era insoportable.

-No importa.-dijo, mientras se desprendió, dolorosamente para un rincón de su mente que rogaba más tiempo de descanso confortable, de las sábanas que le cubrían y se incorporaba sobre su cintura, sintiendo una ligera sensación de necesitar volver a tirarse en la cama e ignorar al otro por completo.- De todas formas tenía que despertarme en un par de minutos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, esta vez con la voz más aliviada, al igual que la expresión de su rostro pues el pelirrojo era...¿cómo decirlo? Tan legible como un libro de una pagina que consiste en un dibujo y un bocadillo con un texto de siete palabras.

-Sí.-mintió descaradamente para que el alivio del otro siguiera intacto.- Voy a ducharme.-anunció al bajarse de la cama individual viendo de reojo como el otro asentía levemente y dejaba la guitarra a un lado en la cama, seguramente sin inspiración o ganas de continuar ahora.

Sonrió levemente, y más interiormente que exteriormente, y se encaminó hacía la ducha con solo unos pantalones de pijama, al contrario que el otro que dormía con una camiseta de tirantes y unos simples boxers debido a que el tiempo de Octubre allí cambiaba entre frío y calor en horas y así podían buscar un termino medio entre las sábanas. Entre el desorden que había dejado su compañero en el cuarto y dando gracias que solo tenía cosas grandes con las que no herirse sus pies desnudos, cruzó la distancia que había hasta la entrada del baño y una vez dentro cerró la puerta para desnudarse al completo, lanzando la ropa a la cesta de ropa socia con el borde azul marino, la del otro era carmesí, y se introdujo en la ducha mientras se acariciaba la nuca medio dormido. El agua le ayudaría a despejarse.

Accionó la doble palanca de aquella tan moderna y bizarra, una para seleccionar el modo y otra para el calor, y se colocó de espaldas a ellas para notar como el agua tibía le golpeaba con fuerza y dispersada en varios chorros que salían de la pared en toda su espalda y también como una cascada de agua de la misma temperatura caía desde arriba, mojando sus semi alborotados cabellos y aplastando estos contra su rostro. Cerró sus ojos e inclinó hacía arriba el rostro para que el agua lo acariciara unos instantes antes de pasarse la mano por este y bajarlo de nuevo, soltando un largo respiro ahora que el agua no le podía entrar por la nariz o la boca. La sensación de necesitar el calor de la cama fue disminuyendo, pero no desapareciendo, y cuando ya la encontró suficientemente pequeña buscó a ciegas y con la cabeza gacha la palanca de cambio de modo para eliminar los chorros de la pared.

Y a los segundos también cerró el superior. Se deshizo con la mano de los cabellos azules marino, que con el agua parecían morenos, y los echó hacía atrás para liberar su frente de ellos. Después tomó una de las esponjas de los múltiples estantes que habían a un lado de la ducha y, tras asegurarse de que no quedaba gran cantidad de espuma en su interior, echó una tanda de gel en el humedecido elemento. Se fue hundiendo ligeramente hasta que la apretó y surgió una capa de espuma la rodeó junto a sus dedos y después fue esparcida por su cuerpo a medida que iba acariciándolo con la enjabonada esponja.

No volvió a escuchar el sonido de la guitarra, por lo que pensó que el otro ya había desistido de acabar la canción, y una vez se aseguró de haber pulido bien su cuerpo con el gel, accionó de nuevo el modo de la cascada y se froto con las manos para que los restos que se quedaban adheridos a su piel bajaran y se perdieran. Para luego dejar a un lado la esponja de jabón tras procurar vaciarla y abrir a ciegas el bote de champú y echar algo en su mano, dejando de nuevo el bote en su lugar, y esparcirlo con rapidez e intensidad con un apresurado masaje capilar en las raíces y después alocadamente y sin ningún cuidado cuando casi comenzó a deshacerse por el contacto del agua.

Sin salir del espacio delimitado por las lamparas, se secó los cabellos tras apagar por completo la ducha y, una vez se secó medianamente el pelo, probó a secar su cuerpo también con la misma toalla en vano, aunque ligeramente efectivo como para salir del interior de la cámara de agua. Lanzó la toalla mojada a su cesta y tomó otra para secarse mejor, tras lo que cubrió su zona más intima con esta y, al asegurarse de tener secos los pinreles y las manos, enchufó la plancha para darle forma a las puntas de los cabellos una vez se secaran.

Salió a la habitación con solo la toalla puesta y se encontró con que había desaparecido parte del desorden anterior, que ahora ocupaba un nuevo desorden e Ittoki tirado por el suelo con la guitarra a los pies de su cama y bastantes hojas esparcidas de cualquier manera por el suelo, y solo una de ellas siendo atendida por él. Llevaba los cascos puestos, por lo que estaría escuchando algo de música. Balanceaba los pies, estaba escuchando música. Y también tarareaba la melodía que antes estaba tocando. Era bonita pero...

Se acercó al otro y tomó la hoja en la que el otro escribía sin decir nada ni avisar, haciendo que este se sacara los cascos de los oídos y le mirara protestante. Sin embargo, Tokiya no le prestó atención, revisaba de arriba a abajo la melodía de aquella canción y la tarareaba mentalmente para descubrir que era lo que sentía que fallaba en ella, descubriendo casi al instante lo que era que no le acababa de gustar de lo que había allí y porque no había podido asimilar la canción con el otro al despertar. Aquel estilo ni de lejos quedaba bien el pelirrojo, demasiado lento, demasiado empalagoso. Necesitaba algo de ritmo para que encajara con la voz y con su forma de tocar. Algo más pop en vez de una suave balada.

Tomó la guitarra y miró al otro seriamente.

-No sé que harías sin mi ayuda.-dijo ante la atónita mirada del otro y le dedicó una mirada tajante y decidida. Si le dejaba trabajar en solitario, tendría que pasar su día libre como Hayato y de clases viendo como Ittoki rodaba por el suelo falto de inspiración y sin saber qué quedaba mal.- Canta la canción adaptándote a este ritmo.-ordenó

Y comenzó a tocar la misma balada que el otro había compuesto, añadiendo más notas para que el ritmo fuera más seguido y algo más rápido y también aflojando otras para que no quedaran tan suspendidas al roce. El Otoya se perdió por unos instantes antes de comprender lo que el otro estaba haciendo y se sonrojó levemente antes de identificar el ritmo para empezar a cantar la canción en su momento exacto, pensando en cuanto tendría que aumentar el ritmo y alzar la voz para que se volviera algo más rítmica la canción, a pesar de que deseaba componer una balada de amor.

_Four letter word__  
__But I don't have the guts to say it__  
__Smile til it hurts__  
__Let's not make it complicated__  
__We got a story__  
__But I'm about to change the ending__  
__You're perfect for me__  
__More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now__  
__Gotta let you know somehow_

Tokiya observó el papel y le dedicó una media sonrisa al menor quién desvió la mirada hacía abajo por unos instantes antes de empezar a cantar ambos lo que el peliazul supuso que iba a ser el estribillo, pues por ritmo y por letra parecía la parte más pegadiza. Y si no lo era, se iba a convertir en el estribillo de la nueva canción.

_I'll be your shelter__  
__I'll be your storm__  
__I'll make you shiver__  
__I'll keep you warm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Baby I'm yours__  
__Be your forever, Be your fling__  
__Baby, I will be your everything_

-Hasta ahora está muy bien.-apreció entonces el Ichinose, dejando la guitarra a un lado y tomando el papel frente a si para mirar las notas.- Te pondré los cambios que he realizado al tocar y a partir de ahí serás capaz de seguir componiendo sin problemas, espero. Aunque pensé que a partir de ahora ibas a componer todas las canciones con Har...

-Olvida a Haruka.-interrumpió rápido el otro.

-¿Eh?-jadeó sorprendido por el tono seco de Ittoki y alzó la mirada para encontrar una mirada sería de este. Entonces cayó.- La canción es para ell...

Tokiya se sorprendió cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez no por palabras, sino por los labios de él que hicieron presión sobre los suyos. La confusión y el hecho de no entender lo que estaba pasando hicieron que el peliazul se quedara rígido por unos instantes hasta que el otro se separó.

-Era para ti.-susurró.- La escribía a escondidas porque es para ti.-confesó.- Lo de Haruka fue temporal, lo juro, me he dado cuenta de que yo...

Pero esta vez Tokiya acalló a Ittoki. Y no porque no le gustaba cuando comenzaba a hablar mucho, que no le gustaba de hecho, sino porque su corazón se encontraba al borde de la euforia al verse correspondido de cierta forma a aquella atracción que consideraba unilateral por su compañero de piso. Y aunque la pelirrosa había aparecido como posible interés amoroso, no se le podía comparar ni de lejos a lo que era el mismo chico que dormía a unos pasos de donde él lo hacía. Tan cerca que a veces hasta dolía.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron, sin cariño alguno a pesar de ser el primer beso más allá del pico de segundos antes. Mucho tiempo perdido, mucho tiempo aguantándose ambos para hacer aquello, comprensible era que no supieran aguantar la tensión de la primera vez. Los cuerpos cayeron a la cama del Otoya y el Ichinose se colocó encima. Con los ojos cerrados, devoraron el uno la boca del otro sin introducir aún las lenguas y las manos del mayor acariciaron el pecho del otro sin dejar hueco inexplorado por el tacto, subiendo la camiseta de tirantes en el proceso.

No fueron muchos los movimientos que bastaron para que la toalla se desprendiera y cayera a un lado de la cama, ni tampoco muchos segundos antes de que el beso comenzara a incluir las lenguas de ambos y los dedos de la mano derecha acariciaran el pezón izquierdo del pelirrojo, arrancando leves gemidos de entre sus labios.

Todo ocurría rápido, vertiginosamente. Aunque lo disfrutaban igual y se sentían entregados como nunca. Los boxers de Ittoki desaparecieron antes de que se diera cuenta y para cuando el mayor lamía su cuello también estaba masturbando ambos miembros a la vez, por lo que quedó inutilizado a jadear y aguantar los gemidos para que no fueran sonoros y despertaran a los que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas y que, obviamente, les conocían. Debido a que era incomodo hacerlo con los dos a la vez, Tokiya soltó su miembro y movió la cintura para que quedara rozando el pirineo del otro y siguió masturbando el miembro ajeno mientras frotaba contra aquella zona en especifica tan excitante para los hombres. A la vez, dirigió sus labios al pezón izquierdo del pelirrojo y los acarició lentamente, después lamió sin prisas, mordió con algo de cuidado y por último volvió a lamer más exhaustivamente de paso.

Con todo a la vez, el pelirrojo no tardó mucho en venirse, sin avisar pues la rapidez también le vino sorprendida a él y ambos se miraron cómplices de aquello. La disculpa que Ittoki fue a decir fue acallada apresuradamente por el peliazul quién le volvió a besar,

-Vamos, voy a limpiarnos esto.-indicó el mayor con una media sonrisa haciendo notar que tanto su mano como el miembro del otro tenían rastro de esperma.

-Pero...no te has corrido y yo...-empezó a decir Ittoki haciendo notar aquello.- ...yo rea...

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a dejarlo así?-preguntó lanzando la indirecta al menor mientras le empujaba con una mano para salir de la cama y conducirlo hacía el baño.

Aún después de la ronda del baño, Otoya Ittoki tardó tres días en entender las palabras del otro.

Lo hizo en medio de clase de danza. Casi lesiona a cuatro compañeros al detenerse de golpe.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_N/A: Bitches, Bichos y Cosas Amorfas de este nuestro maravilloso universo. Bienvenidos de nuevo a eso que viene después del fin. Yo lo llamo NA, otros Notas del Autor, para mí siempre NA._

_Es tarde, desvario, es corto este fic, lo sé, os jodéis, digo, aún así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y gozado. En serio, espero que lo hayáis hecho._

_Especial mención a** Kyle Alzate**, quién me ha inspirado algunas partes de este fic y también quién me ha ayudado (indirectamente) a escoger la canción que cantaía Ittoki (**Be your everything de Boys likes girls**) y también decir que dedico este fic a **Yuni **(el dedo que chupa Ittoki in-camera) y a_ **_Miauschwitz_**_ (quién pidió hard con trama y se habrá quedado a medias porque yo molo (?))._

_Disfrutad ukecillos, ¡y desmadraos!_

_Sed malos~_

_Atte: El Chobo Meloso._


End file.
